


I've come

by Yukikosnow139



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukikosnow139/pseuds/Yukikosnow139
Summary: Tadashi goes to visit Chikara, happiness ensues.Really short fluffy EnnoYama posted on my Tumblr to get writers block out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this was written to get rid of writers block.

[Getting off the train now]  
[Cant wait to see you]

Chikara smiled as he read the text message, excitement bubbling in him as his fingers flew across the screen. He leaned heavily on the wall, pulling his legs in to avoid tripping anyone in the busy train station.

**{Me too. Watch where u r goin so u dont trip like last time}**

He sent the text and not a second later a response had his phone pinging.

[one time Chika! One!]

The nineteen year old smiled as he fondly rolled his eyes, closing the messages so the other could focus on not almost running into an old lady like the last time. He watched as a salesman hurried past, most likely late for a meeting as he adjusted his tie. A few schoolgirls wandered past, one animatedly chattering about a new anime that came out. Chikara smiled as he remembered just last year he had been like those girls, though they had been talking about volleyball.

His eyes turned down to his phone as it pinged again.

[look to your left]

Chikara did and as he did his lips stretched into a smile as the person came into view. Wearing denim skinny jeans, black converse, and a white shirt under a red-sweater jacket, Tadashi waved to the older male. His hair had grown out a little, coming just below his neck in a pony tail.

“Chikara!” Tadashi exclaimed, coming to hug the older guy.

He had grown again, maybe another inch, Chikara noted much to his ire. He couldn't really care too much as he had Tadashi in his arms again. The raven haired male’s arms wound around Tadashi’s waist to hug him closer.

“Missed you.” Chikara murmured into Tadashi’s neck.

“Missed you lots.” The younger replied, getting a chuckle from the older.

The two pulled away, though Chikara kept his arm around Tadashi’s waist. Tadashi’s smile was bright, much better than the one Chikara had seen on Skype the other week. And for good reason.

“So your jump serve hmm?” Chikara questioned, smiling as the other man’s cheeks colored slightly but a grin dominated his face.

“I was surprised it went in!” Tadashi exclaimed, eyes wide.

“You have been practicing, of course your efforts payed off.” Chikara replied back, smiling fondly.

“But still.” Tadashi said.

Chikara didn't reply but the look he sent Tadashi was clear that he was proud of his boyfriend, he finally perfected a jump serve that didn't go out. Tadashi leaned up to kiss Chikara on the lips, a chaste kiss that had the two smiling softly at each other.

The two turned to head out, Tadashi’s hand in Chikara’s.

 

* * *

 

The two laid in bed later that night, exhaustion crawling through their bodies. The day's events had been filled with anticipation, eagerness, and eventually settled into the quiet peace the two currently had. Chikara scrolled through his phone, a smile, one that seemed to been glued to his face, curling. Tadashi slept next to him, mouth hanging to release a bit of drool, his head tucked below the covers and into Chikara’s side.

He looked at the picture of Tadashi posing for the camera, posing in front of the dinosaur museum. They had gone there as a joke when they saw it, Tadashi asking for his picture to be taken with his phone so he could send it to Tsukishima. The blond would be jealous, according to Tadashi. He had been right.

The raven haired male swiped to the next picture. It was the one at McDonald's, where Tadashi had been eating French fries dipped in ice cream. The ice cream had nearly fallen off and without hands, Chikara had tried to stop it from landing on the ground. He succeeded, but ended up with his own face a mess. The picture had captured Tadashi in mid laugh, while face bright and freckles coming out more as he laughed. Chikara hadn't been able to get mad at him, it was pretty hilarious.

The next picture was one that was taken after they cleaned Chikara’s face up. Tadashi had asked to get a selfie with his boyfriend, both smiled with grins that could challenge the sun. Though Chikara, found Tadashi’s smile adorable as he had a bit of ice cream to the side of his face. Most likely from licking some of it off the older in a moment that had the raven haired male blushing.

The last two pictures were taken towards the end of the day. The first one had Tadashi with a pug in his lap, the pup licking at his face as the freckled male laughed, eyes closed as he both stopped the dog and pulled her closer. The pug had gotten loose from her owner and Chikara and Tadashi had decided to wait in a shady area for the owner to come. In that small time the pug became attached to Tadashi and Chikara got an amazing picture. Even one of the two together with the pup, who seemed very content to be squished between the two. The owner had eventually found them, panting and apologizing even as the two waved him off.

The last picture was probably Chikara’s favorite. It was the one that seemed to capture the freckles he loved to kiss, the slightly crooked grin, soft eyes filled with wonder and love as Tadashi turned around to face him. The sun was setting behind him, highlighting his green hair as it ripped through the wind, having been released by Tadashi. The two had been on a hill close to Chikara’s apartment, the view overlooking the sea that danced with million shades of red. The younger male had turned around, smiling softly as words slipped past his lips.

“I love you.” And his lips curled into the crooked grin, body relaxed as the wind played with his hair.

“I love you too.” Chikara had answered back, phone in his pocket as he moved closer to Tadashi.

The two had shared a kiss, still chaste but perhaps longer than the one at the train station, before they headed to Chikara’s place.

Chikara closed out his phone, turning towards the sleeping Tadashi. He snuggled down into the bed, pulling Tadashi closer, the younger mumbling something before settling down.

The raven haired male fell asleep, dreams absent as he held the only dream and reality he needed in his arms.

 

 


End file.
